Like Winter In July
by LittleIsa
Summary: *Chap. 5 FINALLY UP!!* Empaths, Telepaths, Dream Seers, Telekinetics...welcome to Weiß® Are the people who control you any better than the people you are trying to abolish? A/U Story Â– Pairings Later.
1. Coming Together

Disclaimer: Don't own them...guess I never will! *sniff* BUT I do own a cel of Ken!!! Does that count for anything? =^____^=  
  
*  
' This is thoughts '  
  
(( This is Schu ))  
  
" This is spoken "  
  
This is someone writing something   
  
*  
  
Thank you to Kami-chan who beta-read this for me, and who (as always) did the closing comments on the fic! *glomps you*  
  
Thanks to Rach-chan who read this before I put it up and listened to my crazy ideas! Also to Omi-chan who read this as well and said she wanted more! *giggles*  
  
*  
  
Isa: Greetings! Welcome to my newest project. Believe it or not, this idea started out VERY different from the story you are about to read. I don't know how my first idea evolved into this story, but I'm not gonna complain! I hope you enjoy this; it is VERY A/U and won't even remotely follow the WK storyline. But, then again, everything I write is A/U so I guess this is just another adventure! There will be pairings later, but as for now I'm not going to put up any.   
  
Schu: She knows one pairing for sure, but the others? She is still undecided on who she wants with who.  
  
Isa: Very true! Anyway, enjoy, have fun, leave a review!   
  
Schu: Are you done?  
  
Isa: *nods*  
  
Schu: Good! Now go read! I'm finally in a story again! *turns chibi and bounces* Remember, Isa-chan gave me a name!! I go by Callan now!!!  
  
Isa: O_o My muse, gotta love him. *giggles*  
  
Schu: ^___________________^  
  
*  
  
You go there you're gone forever, I go there I'll lose my way   
If we stay here we're not together...Anywhere is.   
To leave the thread of all time, and let it make a dark line,   
In hopes that I can still find, the way back to the moment.  
I took the turn and turned to, begin a new beginning,   
Still looking for the answer, I cannot find the finish.   
It's either this or that way, it's one way or the other,   
It should be one direction, it could be on reflection.   
The turn I have just taken, the turn that I was making,   
I might be just beginning, I might be near the end.  
  
Anywhere Is - Enya  
  
*  
  
  
  
Kritiker was created for the sole purpose of protecting Japan from her enemies. Despite the fact that they work within the government, many of their organizations are anything but permissible. They gain power though the innocent, taking children at a young age to raise, to mold into their image. Politicians, police government officials...most have been fashioned by this organization for the good of Japan, supposedly. They do this in a attempt to overpower the corrupt presence that has slowly consumed this country.   
  
They will use any means necessary to achieve their ultimate goal. Within their walls there is a way, the way is to destroy those who would stand in their path. This problem, in their eyes, could only be handed in a singular manner. Assassination. There are groups that have been scattered all over this country, hidden from the eyes of every day people. Disguised as a typical citizen with a nine to five job, some of Kritiker's agents even have families. But when the sun sets and the moon rises into the night sky, these people take on their true roles. They become the wolf, hunting the evil beasts of the night.  
  
But there are others, smaller groups...unknown groups. People that show exemplary talents, gifts, intelligence and strength. These cases were brought together, forming elite assassination teams that Kritiker could control closely. They are taught that the mission and Kritiker come first; team members are expendable. But sometimes things happen, things that no one expected or considered. Sometimes...just sometimes you find that what you believed in was wrong. You find that the very person who made you what you are, is the person you can't trust. Then you are left with only one question...  
  
Are the people who control you any better than the people they are trying to abolish?  
  
Blue eyes looked upward, noting that the stars seemed to be shining even brighter in their heavenly sanctuary. He kept his gaze locked on those intense points of light, willing himself to not look down. Knowing if he did it would look as if he had descended into the very pits of hell. Deep crimson staining clothes, skin, hair...soaking into the very ground around him. So dark...so deadly. 'Help me?' He begged, looking at one particularly bright star right above his head. 'Why did any of this have to happen? Why did we have to go this far...all we wanted was one another! Why did they have to do this, why turn against us?' Blue eyes fell closed as a tear ran down his cheek, leaving a trail though the blood that stained his skin. 'Please, let it be done? Tell me it is over, that we are free from this well crafted prison they have us trapped in?'  
  
"Kitten?" He turned, eyes wide as the German's voice broke him from his thoughts.   
  
  
-THE BEGINNING-  
  
A yellow number 2 pencil tapped on the papers covering the desk, the hand that held said pencil copying the beat that blared from his headphones. Unaware of anything around him, he kept the beat up for the two songs that followed. As his hand unconsciously followed the music, his mind was on something completely different. 'Hanae told me to keep a journal, that maybe it would help?' He thought, eyes following the white clouds that disrupted the bright blue beyond them. 'But what am I supposed to write? I don't really want to write about my feelings, or what I think. What if Kritiker found it? What would they say?'  
  
Breathing out, he tried to move his unruly golden bangs with his breath alone. When that proved unsuccessful he shifted and brushed them away, only to have them fall once again moments later. Deciding that he would have to get another hair cut soon, the blond stopped the CD player, pulling out the disk. Popping in another one, his eyes finally fell to the open book that laid before him, the pages still blank. Sighing once again, he pressed the tip of the pencil to the book and began.  
  
Hanae told me that writing down what I thought may help me sort out my thoughts, I suppose I should prove that theory. But what if I prove it wrong? What if this doesn't help me, then where do I go from here? He paused in his writing, looking up at the wall for a moment. 'Maybe I shouldn't think that far ahead?' Nodding to himself, he went back to work on the entry. I trust Hanae, I trust her words and I think that is the only reason I am trying this. Maybe if I started with whom I was, or who I believe I am, it would help me figure out things. I could analyze my past and try to figure out my present? It sounded good to him, perhaps the redhead woman had been right. Maybe this would help?  
  
My name is Omi Tsukiyono, well for now it is. He paused, looking down at those words. "For now..." He whispered, biting down on the pencil as he though over what he wanted to say. 'For now I am Omi Tsukiyono, but who am I really? Will I ever know?' Omi sighed, thinking over those words as the pencil once again rested on the white paper. I don't know if I will ever know my true identity. I was brought to Kritiker when I was a child, in a way this is the only family I have ever known. Hanae, Persia, Birman, they were my mother, father...everything I needed in my life. But no matter how hard I tried I could never remember anything before Kritiker. I suppose this is enough for me, but only for now. I want a family, people I can depend on and trust. I know something is coming, I can see it in the way Hanae looks at me. Will I soon be getting my own team? Will I be leaving this place and living out in the real world, a killer among innocents? Will this team be the family I have wanted, and through them regain my memories and my true name? Damn it, there are too many questions that I don't have any answers for. A knock at his door made him look up, frowning. "Yes, it's open." The door opened as the redhead walked in. "Hanae, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Persia would like to talk to you, Omi."  
  
He nodded, smiling at the woman before him. "I'll be there in just a minute." Hanae nodded, walking back out of the bedroom. Blue eyes fell back down at the book, the tip of his pencil still resting on the paper. Smiling to himself, he wrote one last line before closing the book. Looks like I am about to get some of those answers.  
  
~  
  
-PLANNINGS-   
  
Omi looked up from the documents that laid before him, Hanae had long since left the room and he was now alone. Blue eyes one again skimmed over to pictures that were spread out across the light colored wood of the table. 'Fifteen people to choose from, I need to narrow it down to a group of five.' Standing up, the young assassin stretched as he made his way around the table. "Ran Fujimiya and Callan...no last name on the German's files, though he does go by Schuldich as well." Palms rested on the table as he leaned over the two files. 'They come as a pair or not at all, which means if I want one then I get the other. A telepath and an empath, I would have a use for both gifts, so maybe it won't be that bad?' Deciding on the two redheads, Omi went over to the other files. On and on it went till the blond finally fell asleep at the table.   
  
Hanae opened the door, walking into the room. 'I told him not to stay in here all night, but I suppose he will never learn his limits.' Breathing out, the redhead walked over to the desk. On one side was a pile of folders, on the other, a list of names. 'Ran Fujimiya, Callan, Yohji Kudoh, Nagi Naoe and Ken Hidaka...' She paused, looking at the last name on the list Omi had chosen. "Ken Hidaka..."  
  
"You know him?" Green eyes looked up from the papers, meeting the intense blue of the blond's. "You know Ken Hidaka?" He asked once again, she could only nod as the paper was set back down on the table. Omi smiled, looking over the names once again. He had been very proud of that grouping. "He seemed good, the files said he is a great close range assassin. I figure I could use that, seeing that we could get into some tight spots." Looking back up at Hanae, he could tell something was wrong. "Tell me?" He whispered.  
  
"Ken..." There was a pause as she pulled out the chair beside the young man. Hanae had raised him from the moment he had entered Kritiker, his intelligence astounding them all. "There are things that are not in his files, Omi. Sometimes...we hide information because the assassins are just too good. On occasion, it is even dangerous for some information about assassins to be released. Ken Hidaka has problems, I would have to talk to his doctor and see if him joining another team is a possibility."  
  
Omi couldn't help but frown. "What do you mean, problems?"  
  
She reached over, pulling down the brunette's folder from the pile and opened it. A handsome, tanned assassin smiled back, by all means looking like your typical everyday person. There was nothing in his features that would lead you to believe that he was a killer. According to the file, Ken had been an up and coming soccer player but something had happened which had made Kritiker take notice in him. "He is a Dream Seer." She finally said, that grabbed the blond's attention. "Ken can walk though others dreams, taking information from them. Sometimes he sees the past, sometimes the present...and then sometimes he can get glances at the future."  
  
"So he is an Oracle?"  
  
She shook her head, looking back up at Omi. "No, an Oracle is someone who has visions of the future. Ken is a Dream Seer, he...basically he steals information from what others see in their dreams. But, things went very wrong. He was with his first team and one night while he was wandering from dream to dream, something called to him."  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Ken saw a dream, he saw what would become of his team." Standing, Hanae walked over to a window. "He had been injured and couldn't go with his team on this particular mission. I remember him coming to Kritiker, begging us to get a hold of them, tell them to turn back. In the end his team was killed and he was left alone. Ken Hidaka blamed himself for this, for not stumbling over this dream sooner. No matter how much I told him that he was a Seer and not an Oracle he wouldn't listen. Ever since then he's been walking a line, always on a fine balance between madness and salvation. He sees his talent as a curse, not a gift."  
  
The young man stood, walking up to the one person he knew would never betray him. "You knew Ken Hidaka, didn't you?"  
  
"Knew?" She whispered, a slight laugh escaping her lips. "More along the lines of know, I was the one who brought him into Kritiker. I was also the reason he was put into his first team, even though I knew what he was." Neither said anything for a moment, then Hanae smiled at the blond. "So why did you pick Yohji Kudoh?"  
  
"He looked fun." He responded. "Plus his file shows that he's a great assassin."   
  
Hanae nodded, stepping away from the blond. "I know where he is, I'll send him over today so you can meet."  
  
"Thank you." She turned, walking for the door. "Hanae? I would like Ken on my team, you will see if it is possible?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
~  
  
-MEETINGS-  
  
"Out of every undercover job you could have given us, you decided to set up a flower shop?"  
  
Omi couldn't help but smile over at the disgruntled brunette as he pulling his hair back from his face. It really was entertaining to watch the man sometimes. "Look at it this way Yohji, mostly women come into buy flowers and you are the biggest playboy on this side of Tokyo!" That comment didn't seem to make the man any happier as he made his way upstairs into the living area. "How about I let you pick what room you want first?"  
  
"That would make me feel a bit better." He answered, grinning down at the blond before he ruffled his hair. Omi growled, brushing it back into place while trying to give the man his best glare. Unfortunately that only made him look cuter, not angry. "I am going to run upstairs and claim my abode, you should do the same."  
  
The leader of the new group couldn't help but smile as the longhaired brunette made his way up the stairs, whistling. 'I'm glad I picked Yohji to be on this team, he's definitely going to be fun.' The two had already been together for a week, Hanae had brought the ex-detective over to meet Omi after he had made his final decision in regards to his new team. Yohji happened to already be residing in Tokyo, so getting to the man had been easier that the rest of the men who seemed to be spread all over Japan. 'But then again, Kritiker is everywhere so why am I surprised?' A light knocking on the door pulling the young man from his thoughts as he turned. A boy about his age stood there, dark eyes looking around the room. "Hi!"  
  
"Hello." He whispered, taking another step into the room. "Are you Omi Tsukiyono?" The blond nodded, walking up to the dark haired boy. "I am Nagi Naoe..."  
  
Omi nodded. "I know, how are you? Was your trip here ok? Do you need any help with your stuff?" The younger man took a step back from the hyperactive blond. "Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot...you are kinda quiet, aren't you?" He didn't respond. "Do you need any help?"  
  
After a moment he nodded. "I do have a few bags down stairs, if you could..."  
  
"Yes!" The two boys made their way back down into the storage room behind the flower shop. "Do you know much about flowers?" He asked, helping the boy pick up his cases.  
  
"A little."  
  
Smiling, they made their way back upstairs. "Good, I know a little too. Hopefully we can make shop work! Hanae said that Ran knew about flowers, Callan too...maybe they could teach us?"  
  
Nagi frowned. "Why a flower shop?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He looked back down the stairs for a moment, before making eye contact with the blond once again. "Why did you choose a flower shop for our team's cover?"  
  
"Because flowers make people happy." He said simply, making his way up to the rooms. "Come on, let's choose a room for you so we can get your stuff in there." Nagi nodded, following after the young assassin.  
  
~  
  
-CALLAN-  
  
Yohji leaned back against the table that stood out in the back yard. He had to admit that the house Kritiker had set them up with was really nice, good location and big. 'Big is always good, six of us in one household? I have a feeling that we would get into fights over space.' Pulling the cigarette out of his mouth, Yohji blew the smoke into the cooling air as his eyes strayed to the light on in the kitchen. He could see the outlines of the two boys who where making dinner, the last three men hadn't arrived yet. 'Manx said everyone would be here today, wonder where our three little lost lambs could be?'  
  
(( Could we really be considered lambs? )) A voice said, entering his mind. (( Or maybe wolves would be better? ))   
  
Yohji looked towards the gates, a redhead stood there looking over at him as him smiled. The man was slightly tanned, well built with bight blue eyes and hair the color of fire. He was pretty but not to the point of being feminine, his looks gentle on the eyes. 'Very nice...'  
  
(( Thank you. ))  
  
The brunette couldn't help but blush slightly. 'Looks like I'm gonna have to watch what I think from now on.' He told himself, seeing a smile break out across the stranger's mouth. "You must be one of our lost boys?" He asked, pushing himself up from the position he had be in. "Are you Callan?"  
  
"In the flesh." He responded, walking over to the lanky brunette. "You would be?"  
  
Putting the cigarette back in his mouth, he held out his hand as the German took it a moment later. "Yohji, Kudoh Yohji."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you."  
  
"At least you have a smoking buddy now," Said a deep, melodic voice.   
  
Both men turned to look towards the other redhead who now stood in the gateway. Pale skin, blood red hair pulled back into a long braid, bright violet eyes that didn't show any emotion...well none that he could see. Yohji couldn't help but think how easy it would be for this man to pass as a woman. 'He just needs to keep his mouth shut, I might even think he's a woman.'  
  
(( You have no idea how many people have hit on him. )) The German replied, looking at Yohji. (( Then after they found out he was a man, half didn't care. )) He could almost swear that the telepath laughed in his mind at those words.  
  
"Hello, I'm Yohji."  
  
"I know." He replied, looking from the brunette to the man beside him. "I am going inside, we can get our luggage later."  
  
"Ok princess." The redhead glared at the man and Yohji swore it could have melted snow. "See you inside." The redhead said nothing as he made his way into the building. "You have to forgive Ran, his social skills are very much lacking." Pulling out a pack of cigarettes, he put one in his mouth and lit it. "But you get used to it, he's a good man, just really repressed."  
  
"And you?" He asked as sky blue eyes met his own deep green.   
  
Callan shrugged. "I like to have fun, but Ran...he's all I have." Yohji nodded in understanding, the man beside him laughing a moment later. "Oh no my friend, you have it all wrong!" This time the German blushed at the thoughts coming from the brunette. "Ran and I are in no way lovers. We were both brought into Kritiker around the same time, my family was dead and he had been taken from his. We were two people with similar gifts who needed someone, we became inseparable."   
  
"So, you two are like brothers?" Callan nodded. "I see now, well that's good to know!" Both men just stood there in silence as the smoked, looking up at the sky. After a moment the back door opened, all three men coming outside.  
  
"Oie, Yohji come help with Ran and Callan's things!" The blond yelled, making his way towards the gate.  
  
Callan smirked, watching as the three men went out the gateway to Ran's car in the alley. "Shall we go help the young ones?" He inquired, arching a brow.  
  
"Sure." With that, the two men put out their cigarettes, making their way towards their new team members.  
  
~  
  
-MUCH TO DO ABOUT DREAMS-  
  
Golden-brown eyes fell on the sleeping figure that was beside him in the front seat of the car. The tanned features were tight, his brow furrowed in pain as he slept. For the moment he allowed the younger boy to be, knowing that it was his gift that was causing him to react in such a way. 'What am I supposed to do with you, Ken?' He thought, watching the road as he made his way closer into Tokyo. 'I would be more than happy to let you hide away with me, far from civilization. You are like a brother to me; I don't want you in harm's away. But if I did that...if I allowed that then I would be helping you run away from what you are.' A pained cry drove him from his thoughts as he looked at the younger man beside him. Dark eyes were now wide as the boy looked out the front window, his chest heaving with uneven breaths. "What did you see?"   
  
"Brad?"  
  
He nodded, glancing over at the boy. "I'm here Ken."  
  
The brunette could help but let our a sardonic laugh as he brushed chocolate bangs from his equally dark eyes. "I was walking though dreams and stumbled onto someone's nightmare." He whispered, leaning back into the seat as his body relaxed once again. "I guess that is one of the hazards of being a Dream Seer." He stated, more than asked.  
  
Brad's eyes narrowed, pulling off to the side of the road a moment later. "When you go tripping around them like you seem to, yes. I know you can control whose dreams you go into, sometimes I think you do that more to punish yourself."  
  
"I can't help it, when I am there I can feel the dreamer relax." He responded, turning to face the dark haired American. "You even told me, most Dream Seers can't effect or even touch the dreamer. I can, and when I'm in their dreams I can take away the bad things and help the dreamer!"  
  
The man nodded. "But it causes you pain, then you end up having panic attacks."  
  
"I know."  
  
Pulling off his glasses, he leaned back in his own chair for a moment. "I haven't seen anything Ken, I don't know where this path is going to take you. It scares me that I am allowing you to walk into this future totally blind." Growling, Brad put back on his glasses and stared out the window. "I am an Oracle, I should be able to see this future, but your life is a void to me."  
  
"Maybe that is the way it's supposed to be, Brad." The tanned assassin whispered. "Did you ever think that perhaps fate has given up on me?"  
  
"No."  
  
Ken couldn't help but laugh at that. "You are always so serious, my friend." There was nothing said between them for a few moment, and then he broke the silence. "I'm scared, Brad. What if I'm not ready, what if I don't know how to act around these people? You know how I am..."  
  
"Hotheaded? Rash? Badly tempered when you don't get things your way?" The brunette grinned at the American. "But under it all...you are in a lot of pain. You believe no one can love you, that no one wants you. A lot of that comes from your past, your first team and the fact that you lock yourself away from people."  
  
"I know." He answered, breathing out. "But if I stay away from people then they can't hurt me. If the people are farther away it's harder to reach their dreams."  
  
Brad nodded; understand how the younger man felt. He remembered back when Kritiker had first brought the Dream Seer to him, how broken he had seemed. Though he seemed like he had been destroyed, there was a fire deeply burning that wouldn't let him be dragged under. 'I had wanted to know how he had achieved that fire. How he had become so strong under what seemed, a ruined man. I discovered it was his defense, the wall he had build around his mind to protect himself.' The American knew that to everyone else, Ken seemed a very brash man who didn't care about others. 'I know the truth, oh Hanae, do you really think he is ready for this?' He sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Ken, are you sure you are ready for this?"  
  
The brunette didn't answer, his eyes closed as he though over the question. He knew all he had to do was say the word and the man would take him home, telling Kritiker to shove the job up their ass. He knew that the Oracle would protect him, cared for him. 'But the dream I saw, the one I never told him about.'   
  
He remembered it clearly, though he couldn't recollect how he had found it. The Siberian tiger was hid deep in the hot jungle, pacing along the riverbank. He watched as the tiger would go into the water, trying to sway the heat that seemed to only annoy the great beast. Ken stood there atop a great bolder, watching the cat as it paced, taking his fill of water. Trying in vain to escape as the humidity only got thicker, heavier around them. Ken himself, started to feel the physical sensations of this dream world he found himself trapped in. The Siberian cried out, collapsing into the shallow waters. At the same time Ken could feel himself becoming ill as the heat became more than he could stand.   
  
Then the clouds came, rushing overhead as the rain fell down in a frenzy. It relaxed him, calming the nerves that had been frayed from this dream. But even as the water that fell from the sky washed over him, he could feel a change in the dream. The temperature dropped dramatically as everything around him began to freeze, the rain turning into snow. The brunette kneeled down onto the bolder, his eyes falling to the Siberian tiger that now lay trapped in the water that had frozen around his body. Though Ken was sure the beast would die, he saw that the cat didn't struggle in the ice that now served as its prison. Quite the opposite, the tiger purred as it relaxed into the freezing hold. Confused, he had pushed himself away from the edge as he stood. Determined to find a way out of this strange dream that now held him, Ken turned and for a moment saw a flash of purple.   
  
'I heard that ice, that freezing cold calling to me...but that voice took away the chill making the dream world bearable.' Dark eyes opened, realizing that the American was looking at him with concern. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Did you see something?" The brunette shook his head, though he knew Brad didn't believe him. "Very well then, have you decided?"  
  
Ken looked up, meeting his friend's eyes. "I want to go where they are." He answered, watching as the man nodded and started the car. 'Though my dream doesn't make sense...though you have not seen any future for me...' He looked out the passenger window as the scenery once again pasted by. 'Despite the fact that all of this may end before it begins...something, or someone is waiting for me in Tokyo. I heard its call that night, just as the Siberian heard the call of the ice.'  
  
~  
  
kami: And yet another wonderful ficcy from Isa-chan!! *bounces* These are getting better and better! ^______^  
  
Schu: I am doing a great job as a muse!!  
  
kami: O_o I've also noticed your inspiration at work when reading that part named for you.  
  
Schu: ^_____^  
  
kami: Aiya, you greedy, hot, gorgeous bishie, you. *sigh* What are we gonna do with you?  
  
Schu: Love me more?  
  
kami: No, we're gonna leave reviews for Isa-chan.  
  
Schu: Can't we do my suggestion? ;_;  
  
kami: Review first.  
  
Schu: *pouts* FINE!! Review Isa-chan then love me more! ^__^ 


	2. Dreaming Of You

Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to that really lucky man in Japan, which...obviously isn't me! *whimpers*  
  
*  
  
' These are Thoughts '  
  
" These are Spoken "  
  
(( This is Schu. ))  
  
Schu: WOOHOO!! GO ME! ^___^  
  
*  
  
Isa: Ok, here we are...chapter two of this very OOC kinda...ok VERY A/U story. So far I have gotten a wonderful reaction to it when makes me happy! ^____^  
  
Schu: It's because I am in it, they all love ME!  
  
Isa: O_o Ahhh...  
  
Schu: IT'S ME!! ME ME ME ME!!!!  
  
Isa: ...  
  
Schu: Read the story, I'm in it!!!  
  
Isa: Anyway, I want to thank everyone who's supporting me lately, letting me bounce ideas off of them and just generally telling me I'm doing a good job! Means a lot to me, so thank you...and you know whom you are! *grins*  
  
Schu: It's ME!!!!  
  
Isa: ...he's just a bit excited about this. Enjoy the story and please review. Thank you.  
  
*  
  
A million roads, a million fears  
A million suns, ten million years of uncertainty  
I could speak a million lies, a million songs,  
A million rights, a million wrongs in this balance of time  
But if there was a single truth, a single light  
A single thought, a singular touch of grace  
Then following this single point, this single flame,  
This single haunted memory of your face  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
-RECOLLECTION-  
  
Yohji leaned back into his chair, smiling over at the young blond across from him. "Now that was a good meal, both of you! I know who's gonna be cooking dinner from now on." The youngest members of Weiss looked at one another, shaking their heads.   
  
"We will all be taking turns with things like that." Omi replied. "There are six of us, the way I look at it is each one of us will be responsible for a meal a day. I don't care what you decide to do, cooking, ordering out, as long as you fulfill your obligation." He looked around the table, seeing if anyone disagreed.   
  
Ran looked up, violet eyes falling on the young blond assassin. "Perhaps, we should wait till our final member decides to show up before making decisions?"  
  
"I agree!" Everyone looked towards the speaker; Yohji could only grin. "What? Maybe he's a slack ass like me? Anyway, we shouldn't leave anyone out of our little bonding ceremony."  
  
"What does he look like?" Callan looked over at his redheaded companion, wondering why Ran would be asking that question. The younger man simply glared back before looking at Omi once again. He knew he didn't have to explain himself, but better that, then having the German tease him all night. "I feel like I have heard of him before, I'm trying to remember."  
  
"Oh!" His brow furrowed as the blond tried to remember everything in the file. "Ken Hidaka is nineteen years old with brown hair and eyes, stands about five foot six I believe? He was supposedly a really good soccer player, but Kritiker took him from his family. As far as I can tell he hasn't been active with any assassin teams for about a year. Hanae said that he's been living in a little place near the Ise Shrine for a while now."  
  
The silent redhead nodded, eyes narrowing slightly. "Interesting..."  
  
The four men looked at him as he said that, then Callan just laughed. "Ignore Ran, he finds everything interesting." Omi just glanced from Ran to the German then back again before letting it go.  
  
"It's a shame he missed the meal." Omi nodded, agreeing with Nagi. "I wonder where he is, didn't you say all of us would be here today because the informant comes tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes, that is what Hanae told me."   
  
The fire haired German just shrugged. "Maybe he decided we weren't worth his time? What did you say he was again, like an Oracle?" Suddenly, Callan began to laugh. "Maybe he saw what a fucked up group we were and figured he was better off."  
  
"Maybe he saw his untimely demise if he got too involved with us?" Yohji said, grinning at the man beside him.  
  
Ran sighed as the two men continued to babble. 'Those two men are getting along a little too well.' He thought, purple hues falling on his long time companion. 'Maybe Callan finally found someone he can be with?' Yohji's laughing pulled the redhead from his thoughts.  
  
"Or maybe he saw you dragging him off to some club, then decided that it wasn't worth it!" By this time both men were snickering, amusing themselves with their playful banter. Nagi shook his head while Omi just smiled at the two jokers. Ran chose to say nothing as he stared out the window, no emotion hinting at what he thought of the two men's banter.  
  
"Maybe it was because traffic was bad," The men looked up at the person now standing in the doorway. "We were having problems finding the place as well." Pulling off his glasses, the stranger looked at the five that occupied the table. "I should have foreseen the problem, but my gift doesn't always tell me everything."  
  
Blue eyes narrowed slightly as he stood. "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Brad, Brad Crawford." He replied, putting his glasses back on. "Hanae asked me to bring Ken here for your...team." No one said anything for a moment, then the dark haired American smiled slightly. "Oh, you may want to tell your boys here that Ken isn't an Oracle, he is a Dream Seer."  
  
"There is a difference?"   
  
Ran glared at the German, it was obvious he felt the German should know better that that. "You really are an idiot, aren't you?"  
  
"I knew you loved me, Princess!" Sighing, violet eyes closed at that ridiculous remark. The American eyed the other foreigner in the room, he was about to speak when another voice broke his concentration.  
  
"The difference between a Oracle and a Dream Seer..." Everyone's attention was suddenly on the man who had just entered.  
  
~  
  
-THE SEER-  
  
That singular voice made Ran look up, feeling as if he should know it from somewhere. A shorter Japanese man now stood beside the American, his eyes glancing over the other people who occupied the small room. 'That is him? But...why do I...' The man's thoughts were cut off as he began to look the younger assassin over. He was tanned and well built, the redhead figured Ken was slightly shorter than himself. Dark eyes looked out from under equally dark hair, both reminding him of a rich chocolate. For a moment their eyes locked, as a flash of familiarity passing between them. 'Do I know him?'  
  
Ken couldn't help but blush slightly at the way the pale redhead was looking at him. Dark eyes closed as he breathed out, trying to regain his thought process. "I am a Dream Seer, we see flashes of things, past, present, future. Sometimes it's clear, sometimes it's purely symbolism and we have to figure it out. People's dreams don't always make complete sense, so most times it's like putting together a puzzle. An Oracle, on the other hand, has visions and sees flashes of the future."   
  
"I figured there was a difference!" Ken's eyes fell on the blond who was now standing, a huge grin in his face. "So you are Ken Hidaka?" He nodded. "Wonderful! We had made dinner, waited for you as long as we could. We got kinda hungry and..."  
  
Finally, the brunette smiled, his whole demeanor seemed to change with that one expression. "Don't worry, I would have never expected you to wait for me. Brad and I stopped and got something to eat, figured we would be really late." Setting down the bag he was holding, Ken took a few steps towards the group. " I haven't been to Tokyo in such a long time!" Letting out a slight laugh, he ran a tanned hand though his hair. "Guess I forgot my way around a bit, somehow we ended up in Downtown Tokyo!"  
  
Yohji stood as he held out his hand to the final member of their team, a smile on his face. "Well we are glad you finally got here!" Ken accepted the hand, pulling away a moment later. "So do you like to club? How about drinking?"  
  
"You go right for the important questions, don't you?"   
  
The longhaired brunette turned, grinning at the German. "You know it!" Looking back at Ken, he arched a brow. "So?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, no...I'm not much of a party person. I-I like sports, reading, oh and riding my bike. Nothing really exciting, guess my job is more than enough to satisfy that part of me!"   
  
Omi breathed out in relief. "Wonderful, I think having two partiers is more than enough for any team!"  
  
"No way!" Callan replied, stretching back in the chair. "The more the merrier, maybe we can drag you and Nagi out with us?  
  
The youngest Weiss frowned. "Never."  
  
"Yeah really Callan, not everyone likes clubs!"  
  
"As if you would know, you two are still a bit underage aren't you?"  
  
He could hear the two men laughing as the sound around him seemed to blur. 'No, not right now...not like this? Why am I being pulled in now, what do you want to tell me?' Chocolate eyes widened as his head turned slightly, eyes falling on a mirror in the living room. So wrapped up in the sensations of an oncoming dream, Ken never realized that the people around him had fallen silent.  
  
'Ken? Come see me...come see what I see.'  
  
"Hey Ken?"  
  
Brad shook his head, looking down at the tanned assassin. "He's not going to respond, Ken's been pulled into a dream."  
  
"But I thought Dream Seer's had to be asleep to walk though dreams?" Nagi asked, seeing the American look up at him.  
  
For a moment Brad said nothing, then sighed. "There are a few different types of Dream Seers. Some have their gift under total control, go where they what to go when they want to go there. Some, they have to wait till they are asleep and only then can they walk in the dream worlds. Some of the gifted can control what they see, how long they see it and when they see it."  
  
The blond nodded. "Some gifted can't, they are pawns to their own gifts. The gift controls them more than they control it?" Pulling off his glasses, golden-brown eyes met his own blue and the stranger nodded. "So what is Ken then?"  
  
"He is a pawn." Was the reply he received. "Ken can control his gift, go in and out of dreams whenever he feels like it. Asleep, awake, it doesn't matter to him. But there are times when he is dragged into dreams without his consent. He calls them his waking dreams, they speak to him and show him flashes of the future and the future alone."   
  
Ran could only stare at the man as he stood there, submissive to what he was being shown. 'He is so much like me, not able to control what he sees and what he doesn't. That's why I hate to be touched, when I touch someone I sense all of their emotions and I can't block it.' Momentary sympathy flashed across his features, knowing very well how it felt to be a slave to your own gift. 'I wish I could help you...'  
  
~  
  
-WHAT DREAMS MAY COME-  
  
He didn't know why the dream had chosen then to consume his mind, but he knew he couldn't stop it. Breathing out, he walked towards the mirror while, somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered. He wondered what his new teammates would think when they saw him like this, would they reject him, decide they didn't want him here? As much as he wanted to run away from people, he wanted to be loved by them as well. 'But for now, this dream...only this dream.' A tanned hand rested on the smooth reflective surface as he met equally dark chocolate eyes. 'I know you, I know you because you are me.'  
  
'Ken, do you hear me?'  
  
'Yes, I always hear the dreams that call to me.' His reflection shifted slightly, smirking at him as he pulled his hand away from the smooth surface. 'Who are you?'  
  
"I am you." The man answered, crossing his arms. "But look, you bring all of this with you?"  
  
Ken couldn't help but turn, looking to where his dream self was pointing; what he saw was the last thing he expected. A sea of blood stretched out as far as the eye could see, the crimson liquid lapping at the ground as it stained the pale sand red. 'Everything is red, even the moon is stained red. But I don't understand what you are showing me? Why do I bring blood, is it because I am an assassin?' His dream self never answered, allowing this vision to run its course. Ken simply stood there, watching as the light played across the deep red ocean, the gentle sound of the liquid echoing in his ears.  
  
'I would never hurt you.'  
  
Dark eyes looked towards the voice, seeing nothing. 'Who is there?'  
  
'Why do I feel as if I should know? Why do I want to find out why I feel like this?'  
  
"It's the echoing of another mind." Ken faced his dream self, seeing that the man was looking up at the sky. "There is another with great power, suffering much like you suffer. Wanting companionship, yet shying away from it." The dream Ken smiled, meeting the eyes of the Dream Seer. "But you know all of this, you know who it is that calls. You dreamed of them in that jungle turned to ice, knowing that they brought you comfort."  
  
The brunette simply shook his head, knowing what dream this one was referring to. 'I know what you speak of, the tiger that was calmed by the ice. But I don't know who you speak of, I never saw a person!'  
  
'But you felt them."  
  
Ken just stood there, thinking those words over. It was true, he had felt someone and that presence was like a calming effect to his never-ending stress. 'I want to know who that person is, if they could calm me like that outside of this dream world?' Even thinking of the presence was beginning to relax his, already frazzled nerves. 'An ocean of blood flows to the shore...' He thought, trying to solve the mystery to this dream. 'I spoke of my ice dream in this one as well, so the two are connected?'  
  
"Aren't you a smart little Dream Seer." His other self mocked, a slight sneer crossing his lips.   
  
Ken shook his head, smiling at the other brunette. 'If you're not going to help go away.' Raising a hand, he waved it and his twin disappeared from sight. 'Two dreams, I remember ice, a flash of purple...now blood?' The dream world around him rumbled, chocolate eyes now wide as Ken glanced around. He knew what that sound brought with it, he knew why this world was quaking. 'Collision, two dreams have collided!' A darkness came over him, drowning out all light from the sky like a black hole. The warmth his dream had, now gone as he was awash with the chill that eroded this dream world.   
  
In the distance he could hear the cries of people, though some sounded like animals. The voices echoed though his head, some called out for mercy while others cried out for blood. He could feel the pain that radiated from the dream, the sorrow of knowing what was to come. Ken reached forward, trying to find the core to the dream, wanting to bring the dreamer a sense of comfort. The harder he tried the worse the dream became, soon the darkness was pressing into him as it threatened to destroy him. The brunette knew that all things that affected him in this dream world also affected his physical body.  
  
'If I die here, my body will give out.' He thought, working though his mind on how to get out of this predicament. 'That's why I get panic attacks after I help people with their nightmares; I take all their fear into my body! Fuck, Brad's gonna kill me when I get out of this dream.'  
  
'Stop!'  
  
'Please stop...' He begged, not knowing what else to do. 'Please, don't do this to me?'  
  
'Stop now!'  
  
A sense of urgency washed over him, it was as if someone was trying to protect him. 'Stop...' The darkness recoiled from him, seeming to dance right out of his reach. Then as soon as it had pulled away, once again it struck out it him.  
  
"Ken?"  
  
"Is he ok?"  
  
"Yes, he should be fine." There was a pause. "Nightmares or aggressive dreams can strike out at Dream Seers, trying to hurt them. Sometimes dreams feel like a Seer is just interfering."  
  
Chocolate eyes opened, everything covered in whiteness and that is when he realized he was staring at his sleeve. Breathing out slightly, Ken waited for his mind to catch up with his body. The tanned assassin was laying on the floor roughly five feet from the mirror, his arms held up before his face in a defensive manner. The mirror, itself was now broken and glass littered the floor. Ken could feel something running down his cheek as blood oozed from a cut he had gotten when then glass had shattered. 'Someone else was there with me, but it wasn't a Dream Seer, the person didn't have a physical form.'  
  
"Ken, are you alright?" He couldn't only nod in response to the American's question. "Are you sure? What did you see, was something wrong?"  
  
Swallowing, the man dropped his arms to his side. "No." It was only a whisper but he saw Brad smile. "Dreams...two collided...it caused problems." He then said, still shaken from the visions he had seen. "How long was I out?"  
  
"A minute." Omi replied. "Maybe two?" Ken sighed, nodding his head slightly.  
  
"Ken, you are ok?"  
  
"Yes." With that one word the brunette closed his eyes, passing out.  
  
Yohji shook his head, kneeling down on the opposite side of the man. "So much for being ok, ya know Brad we can take care of him if you have to go?" He simply nodded.  
  
~  
  
-PAIN-  
  
"That was odd." Callan arched a brow when he saw Ran rubbing his forehead, his brow creased in pain. "Are you ok, Princess?"  
  
"Why do you have to call me that all the time?" He growled, his voice low so the others wouldn't hear. The two men watched as Yohji helped the American carry Ken upstairs to the room he would be occupying. For a moment Ran felt a rush of panic, brushing it aside he turned his attention back to the German. "You know I get annoyed when you call me Princess."  
  
Callan couldn't help but smile at his friend. "Yeah, but it gets a rise out of you. Ya know you are awful with your emotions. One would think an Empath would have a better handle on things like that." The German knew he was just babbling, he knew all about Ran and his problems. How Kritiker had taken the redhead from his family, he had always wondered early on in their friendship why the redhead never went to see them. One night when his gift had just been too much, all the emotions crashing down on him Ran had told him something that had shocked him. 'Kritiker had been watching him; they wanted Ran and had spoken to his parents. His parents had told the organization they couldn't have their son. A month later there was a car accident, his family had been involved.' Callan knew that Kritiker would do anything to get what they wanted, but doing what they did to Ran...it had been a low blow.  
  
'The Doctors told my parents that I had died in the car accident. A month later that hospital received a huge donation from an unknown company. Hush money, I can't go back...not when they have suffered so much. If I was taken away again, it would only cause more suffering.'  
  
A hand on his shoulder jarred him from the memory, concern plain in the bright purple eyes. The telepath couldn't help but smile, it wasn't often Ran would touch other humans. It also wasn't often he showed his emotions so plainly. 'I must have looked like something was wrong.'  
  
Pulling back his hand, Ran frowned. "You had such sadness in your eyes, figured you were thinking about the past."  
  
"I was." He whispered, and then smiled. "So why the headache?"  
  
"Headache?" His friend gave him a look; he knew it would be pointless to lie to the man. Not that he would ever invade Ran's mind without permission, the German just knew him too well. "I-I don't know..." He finally answered, the confusion in his voice clear though he remained passive. "I felt what he saw, I panicked. I-I...attacked..."  
  
Callan nodded. "You somehow you got pulled into him?" Ran shook his head. "Then how did you get pulled in?" He asked. Ran took a step back, leaning against the wall for support. "Ran?"  
  
Violet eyes met the calming blue of his friend's. "There is something about him, a familiarity...I don't know how to explain it. It was as if...like I was already there."  
  
"You mean you were already connected to him?" He nodded, his eyes falling closed. "How is that possible, Ran?" This wasn't right, Callan knew it wasn't right and that was what worried him. But something else was bothering him, it had been bothering him from the moment Ken had come in he door. It was a surface thought that had flitted across the redhead's mind when he had first seen the man. Callan knew that Ran probably didn't even realize that he had thought it; the words were so fleeting. He hadn't understood it when he had first caught the thought, now it had him wondering.  
  
'I am he, he is the one...the soul, the jungle, where the ice lay in wait. I know you, don't I?'  
  
"Callan?"   
  
Shaking his head, the man smiled. "Yeah Princess?" One again a glare was sent his way.  
  
"I said I am going to go check and make sure Ken is ok."  
  
"Ah, are you gonna be ok?" Ran just watched him for a moment, trying to see if there was an alternative meaning to those words. His fingers entwined around his long braid in an unconscious motion, then tugging on the blood red strands, he turned and walked for the stairs. 'You suspect that I know something.' He thought, wishing that he could plunge into the Empath's mind. 'But that would be betraying a friend's trust, gods...Ran when are you going to tell me what you are hiding?'  
  
Ran made his way up the stairs, Yohji meeting him half way down. "Yohji?"  
  
"You looking for the dreamer?" He simply nodded. "Yeah, he's in the room next to yours.  
  
"Thank you." The brunette nodded, walking past as he continued back down to the living room. Sighing, Ran looked up the stairs, continuing on an instant later. A minute later he stood in the doorway of the younger assassin's room, golden-brown eyes looked up and he smiled. "Is he ok?"  
  
Brad nodded, standing up from where he sat on the edge of the bed. "Yes, I think his mind just went into overload. To much information and stress in too short of a time, sometimes the dreams fuck him up." The redhead simply nodded, violet eyes fixed on the sleeping figure. He was so engrossed with those features that he never saw Brad observing him. "You and him are a lot alike, I saw this...I can trust you."  
  
He glared at he American, not sure what he meant by those words. "Excuse me?"  
  
"I said I could trust you..." He paused. "You are Ran Fujimiya?" The bight purple eyes widened, that action being the only answer he needed. "I know of you, an Empath tortured by his own gift. You are very solitary, hate to touch and be touched...one who shys away from society."  
  
This American was beginning to piss him off. 'Who does he think he is, looking into my past like this?'  
  
"I know what you're thinking, you are assuming that I looking up this information about you?" Ran glared at the annoying man, his arms crossing over his chest. Brad could tell he had offended the assassin, but then again he knew it was very easy to do so. "I saw you in one of my visions, I knew you would be here even before I saw the files on this new team. I knew that I could trust you, Ran."  
  
This caught his curiosity. "To do what, exactly?"  
  
"To take care of Ken." He whispered. "I leave him in your hands, Ran Fujimiya. I know it is a safe place for him to be, though I'm not sure why." And with those words he walked out of the room, leaving a very confused redhead in his wake.  
  
~  
  
kami: ;_; This was sooo great!!  
  
Ken: *emerges wearing a tiger suit and has stripes across his cheeks*  
  
Ran: O.O  
  
kami: Erm, wasn't this chapter supposed to be a serious, emotional one... ahh... KAWAII!!!  
  
Ken: Rawr! ^_~  
  
Ran: *eminent nose-bleed* Where did you get that costume?  
  
Ken: *shrugs* Dunno, found it.  
  
Ran: So you wouldn't be too upset if it accidentally got ripped off your body...  
  
Ken: I'd be upset if it WASN'T... *yaoi smile*  
  
*Ken and Ran run off*  
  
kami: *stutters*  
  
Schu: *walks in* Heeey!! Anyone seen my tiger suit? *looks around*  
  
kami: REVIEW ONEGAI!!! 


	3. Meetings

Disclaimer: Not mine, nope never will be! *sniffles*  
  
*  
  
" Anything in this " is spoken  
  
' Anything in this ' is thoughts  
  
(( And this )) is Schu speaking mind to mind  
  
*  
  
Isa: The rumors of my demise were untrue! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Schu: There were not rumors of your demise  
  
Isa: ...oh *sweat drops* Well then enjoy the chapter and please review if you will. =^_____^=  
  
  
  
  
-DILEMMAS-  
  
There was only silence, accompanied by the rain that fell from the sky as it hit the glass panes of the window. Every few moments the wind would blow, causing the drops to hit the glass slightly harder; then calm down once again. Inside the home silence reigned, all the occupants fast asleep...all but one. He didn't know why he was still awake, sitting there in that chair, watching over the brunette who was still deep in sleep. Perhaps it had been that American, the way he had said he could trust Ran with the younger man's life. For some reason those words had held truth to them, he believed him and wanted to protect the sleeping man.  
  
'Odd, how I feel I know him. I think that Callan may believe I am crazy, refusing to sleep because of a man I just met.' The German hadn't been pleased when Ran had refused to leave Ken's room. Of course Ran being who he was, he didn't volunteer any information either. 'I suppose I am lucky that Callan won't read my mind without my permission, he may not like what he finds.' All the crimson man could think about was the feeling he got from the tanned assassin that lay in the bed before him. How everything had seemed clear when he had been pulled into his mind, into that dream. Instincts had kicked in and all he could think about was protecting the brunette with what little power he possessed.  
  
Now, the feeling was gone and all he felt was an emptiness that he was all too familiar with. It was a loneliness that had consumed him over and over, never giving him rest. Though people found him cold, the silent redhead wanted nothing more than to be able to touch a person without the confusion of emotions. He had learned at a young age; that the physical side to what made people human was far from him, he couldn't have that kind of comfort. When touched, the emotions from that person would flow though him like the ocean coming to tide. He couldn't stop them, usually ending in him striking out at the mind that threatened to consume him.  
  
There had only been one person he had ever met that didn't have that effect upon him, Callan. The telepath was too well shielded to let even the tiniest hint of his thoughts show though. Ran supposed that was one reason they had stayed together, when close to the German his mind calmed and things seemed clearer. After that meeting, he had never met anyone else that could defer his emotional pain like the fire-haired assassin. Then the dreams had started; the fire and ice that wrapped around one another, much like lovers in a long forgotten dance. And unlike before, with those dreams came a comfort and solace he had never felt before. He craved more, finding his waking hours diminishing as the dreams came faster and more often.   
  
'Callan had worried, he feared for my sanity.' Violet eyes glanced around the room, still bare of the items that would soon cover their walls. The brunette's cases where piled in one corner, the others bringing them up hours before. He hadn't helped; something had kept pulling at his mind...at his emotions, that made him stay in that chair beside the sleeping male. 'Ties that bind often hold one tightly to their fate, is that what you are...Ken?' A cry of pain pulled him from that oddly formed thought, looking at the brunette. Pain crossed the sleeping features for a moment as a soft cry left his lips. Ran found himself leaning down beside the bed, one trembling hand hovering right above the man's forehead.   
  
He wanted to reach out, to take the emotions that pained his new teammate and help them pass. But the pale man also feared it, feared pulling those emotions into himself and losing himself into the sea of noise that wasn't his own. It was that, his fear that made him a bad Empath and he had never found a way to overcome his trepidations. That was...until now. As before, he knew there was something about the man that was different from others. One pale hand lowered to rest on the damp skin of the Dream Seer as violet eyes fell closed.   
  
The pain, fear and anxiety he had prepared himself for never came; though he could feel the brunette relax below his touch. Instead of pain, he felt a gentle calm dragging him down deeper into a darkness he had never felt before. Here everything was clear, calm and unrushed. Here, Ran could finally separate himself from the hurricane of emotions that swirled around him in a never-ending cycle. When the darkness settled, the redhead felt something he had never known, and never thought he would know. Ran felt relaxed, all was clear and pure...and for that brief moment, he knew peace.  
  
'I want this, I want to keep this feeling.' He thought, sending these rushing of emotions into the darkness hoping it would understand. 'Let me have this for all time...'  
  
'Then give yourself to me.'  
  
Amethyst orbs flew open as Ran pulled his hand away from the tanned flesh. He looked upon the man, meeting the dark eyes of his solitary companion. Ken lay there, his breathing slightly off looking up at the redhead leaning above him. The confusion in the darkness of his eyes was plain, though he did not voice the question that lingered there. Ran was glad that it remained unasked; he already knew he didn't have an answer to the question.  
  
*  
  
-GOOD MORNING-  
  
Callan opened the door, walking out into the hallway of his new home. Pausing for a moment to stretch, he made his was down to the next room and opened the door slightly. Relief flowed over him as he saw his long time friend fast asleep in his bed, the covers pulled around his neck. For a moment he leaned against the doorframe, blue eyes resting on the crimson haired Empath watching as his chest rose and fell. The German had always worried about Ran; from the first moment he had met the man there had been something between them. A pulling that told him they were both the same, he wanted to protect the man he now saw as his only family.  
  
It took him a moment before he realized he, in turn, was being watched. "Hey Princess." Ran sighed, scrutinizing him a moment longer before pulling the covers up over his head. "What time did you finally get to bed last night?"  
  
"..." Pulling the blankets down, deep purple orbs fell on the clock as the redhead breathed out. "About two hours ago...I think I might have helped Ken a little last night."  
  
"You did, did you?" There was silence for a moment then Callan pushed away from the wall. "Well get some more sleep, I'll see you when you've decided to wake up." A grunt was the only answer he received from the figure in the bed as he grinned, closing the door and made his way downstairs.  
  
"...store will open up in a few weeks. Kritiker is getting all the supplies that we will need." Nagi nodded, as the blond continued to talk. "Our informant should be over sometime this afternoon."  
  
"What time?" The three assassins in the kitchen looked up as the German made his way in, taking a seat beside Yohji.  
  
"Time?" Omi asked, setting down a plate on the table.  
  
Callan nodded. "Yeah, what time will the informant be coming over?"  
  
Omi smiled, sitting down at the table as well. "Oh, I'm not sure but Kritiker said it would be today. If everyone can just hang out here that would be great." The others nodded, helping themselves to the food that the blond had laid out on the table. "I'm sure you all have more unpacking to do anyway."  
  
"What about the other two?" Yohji asked, looking over at Callan. "What about your friend?"  
  
"Ran is fine, just tired."  
  
Nagi breathed out, glancing over at Omi before looking back down at his plate. "I checked in on Ken, he was still asleep and I didn't want to wake him up."  
  
Green eyes looked from Omi to Nagi and back again, shrugging. "If he's not up by the time the informant comes over, one of us should really wake him up." They all nodded, agreeing with the eldest assassin as the continued to eat breakfast.  
  
*  
  
-THE FIRST RESOLUTION-  
  
Tired violet eyes opened, glancing around the unfamiliar room. 'Tokyo, I'm here with Callan because Kritiker informed us of a new team forming.' It was odd to be here, though his friend had been on a team before, Ran had not. He still couldn't figure out why they had wanted him on this team, even his files said he wasn't the best Empath that Kritiker had. 'Then again, just looking at the other members...you can tell this is a mixed bag of people. What made them form a team like this?' He knew he wasn't the most logical choice, though he couldn't speak for the others. 'I suppose we will see what comes from this, it's better than being home.'   
  
Pulling himself out of the warmth of his bed, Ran stood up walking over to his closet. Pulling on a pair of black pants and a dark blue shirt, he walked out of his room to go downstairs. Pausing he looked to his left, seeing that the brunette's door was still closed. After Ken had woken up, Ran had apologized and fled the room. He couldn't get over the look in the dark eyes as he gazed up at him. The crimson haired assassin had wanted to explain, tell him why he had been leaning over Ken. Nothing had come out of his mouth, in a way he was glad...it was better to let it be. A pale hand rose, rapping lightly on the wood door, after a moment it opened.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
Ran was speechless, the brunette looked tired and pale. "Are you okay?"   
  
Ken flinched at the question, eyes narrowing a moment later. He knew he had trust issues, the only person he had ever really opened up to had been Brad. Even that evolution had taken awhile, but the American had been kind and patient with him. The brunette noticed that the man was still looking at him, one crimson brow arched in concern. Shaking his head, tanned skin blushed slightly as he looked down. "I'm fine, thanks..."  
  
"Are you coming downstairs?" Dark eyes looked back up meeting his. "There is food downstairs...well I hope there is." Nodding, Ken began to shut his door when a hand on the opposite side stopped it. "I'm sorry about last night, I'm an Empath and you looked like you were in pain. I thought maybe I could help you and then you woke up and..." Running a pale hand though his hair, Ran shrugged. "I'm just sorry."  
  
The smaller man couldn't help but smile slightly. "Nothing to apologize about, Ran...it is Ran?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thank you, Ran." Ken smiled once again, closing his door.   
  
The redhead just stood there for a moment longer, staring at the door blankly. It was odd, the feelings that were running through him. Most of them he didn't even recognize, they were all like whispers in his mind that would never silence. 'But it better than touching someone, then it's like screaming.' Seeing that the door wasn't going to reopen, he decided to make his way downstairs. 'I may not like being touched, I may hate human contact. But these people are my teammates, we have to get along...I suppose. But Ken, he's different. There is something about him that pulls me to him, unfortunately he seems very much like me. Shut off from the world, not needing nor wanting companionship. What is it about you Ken?' It was then that he made up his mind, Ken wasn't like others and he wanted to know this man better.  
  
"Good morning Princess!"  
  
Growling, deep purple eyes met the light blue of the German's. "Are you trying to get on my nerves?"  
  
"Always!" He smirked, the smirk turning into a grin a moment later. "Oh come on sweetie, cheer up!"  
  
Ran sighed, shaking his head at the man's antics. "I am fine Callan, though my mood could change drastically if you keep annoying me." Once again the German grinned as Yohji laughed at the fiery-haired foreigner. 'Oh yeah, those two are going to get along wonderfully.'  
  
*  
  
-THE CHILD-LIKE LEADER-  
  
Ken slowly made his way down the stairs, not in a rush to reach any destination at the moment. He figured the others would be wondering, though he doubted they would be worried. 'Except for the redhead, would Ran worry about me? No, I suppose he wouldn't be..I don't see why, we only just met.' A thumping that only grew louder pulled him out of that though as he saw a young blond coming up the steps towards him.  
  
"There you are!" Bright blue eyes narrowed slightly as the young assassin smiled up at him. "Manx just called, she is on her way over! She didn't say so but I think she is the one bringing our informant over to meet the team." Ken simply nodded upon hearing this. "I was coming up to see if you were awake, though here you are."   
  
Ken didn't say anything for a moment, looking at the blond blankly. An instant later he shook his head, dark locks falling sporadically giving the tanned assassin a mussed look. "Here I am." He echoed, a slight smile crossing his lips because of the energetic boy. "I'm sorry I don't know your name?"  
  
"Omi!"  
  
"Omi?" The blond grinning. "You are the one in charge of this group?"  
  
"That would be me!" He answered, starting down the stairs. Ken followed behind him, intrigued with this young leader. "Manx says I'm a genius, I have been with Kritiker since I was born. Persia agreed to letting me establish my own team, told me to chose who I wanted in it." There was a pause as he took a breath. "All of you are the final result of what I wanted."  
  
Dark eyes fell slightly as Ken thought over everything the blond had said. "You saw my file." Omi paused in mid step, turning to meet the man's eyes with his own sapphire orbs. Nodding slightly, he saw Ken breath out. "Then you know I'm not..."  
  
"You were what I wanted." He responded before Ken could say anymore beyond those few words. "Yes, I saw your file and what it said. Hot-tempered, unstable, emotional wreck? But your gift is underestimated, I also saw Brad Crawford's reports on you, your accuracy? You see things that most people only dream of and never remember…literally."  
  
The brunette frowned, leaning back against the wall. "It's erratic, and that is when I see anything at all. Yes, it comes to me and I see. But the question should be, not what I see, but what I don't. It isn't always the future Omi, sometimes it's the present or the past. Sometimes I don't even know what it is, but it's all here." He whispered, one tanned finger tapping against his forehead. "I never forget anything that I have seen. It's like a movie that plays over and over in my head, never letting me rest. Every time a new dream comes, another part of me is taken away."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
Sighing, the man simply shrugged. "We are made up of our identity, but what happens when you can't pick out you're identity from the thousands of images."   
  
Blue eyes fell to the staircase, thinking that over. "But think of all the good you can accomplish with your gift!"  
  
A bitter laugh escaped his lips at those words. "You know Omi, I used to be happy? I thought this gift was some...awesome power. Then I saw my team sent to their deaths, slaughtered before my eyes." Omi just stood there, silently listening to the man. "When I woke up, I wanted to stop them...but before Kritiker could get to them it had already happened." Tanned arms wrapped around his waist, hugging himself. "If that is all this gift can bring me? Letting me see what will happen, but not being able to stop it? Then I don't want this gift...I don't know if I shouldn't even be here with you."  
  
A singular hand rested on his arm, causing him to look up at the young blond. "Believe me," He whispered, his eyes reflecting a wisdom far beyond his age. "You do belong here with us." For one brief moment everything seemed clear to Ken, he couldn't help but believe the young man before him.  
  
*  
  
  
Isa: Well  
  
Ran: Hmmm...  
  
Ken: I actually sound smart in this!  
  
Isa: =^___^=  
  
Ran: You are smart Koi!  
  
Schu: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Yohji: *bops*  
  
Schu: @___@  
  
Isa: ... please review. 


	4. Dilemma's

Disclaimer: I thought about buying them, but Takehito Koyasu wouldn't sell! *sniff*  
  
*  
  
" Anything in this " is spoken  
  
' Anything in this ' is thoughts  
  
(( And this )) is Schu speaking mind to mind  
  
*  
  
Isa: IT'S ALIVE IT'S ALIVE!!!!!  
  
Schu: You're watching to many horror movies, Isa-chan...  
  
Isa: You made me watch the last five!  
  
Schu: ... Did not!  
  
Isa: Did too!  
  
Schu: DID NOT!  
  
Isa: ... what does this have to do with this story?  
  
Schu: ...  
  
Isa: That's what I thought, please read and review!! =^_______^=  
  
*  
-CALLAN AND YOHJI-  
  
Callan looked up as Ran walked into the living room from outside. Kicking the door closed he made his way past the two men, carrying a box towards the stairs. "Do you need help with that?" He asked, receiving a glare from his friend. "I was just asking, a few of those boxes are mine and I don't want you breaking anything." The redhead paused, one foot on the first step; looking back at the German. "What?"  
  
"You are such an ass sometimes." He growled, making his way up to the second floor. Callan couldn't help but snicker as Ran disappeared from view.  
  
Yohji looked up from the box he had been rummaging through to watch the redhead leaving the room. After a moment he turned his attention to Callan who was sitting beside him on the couch. "Is he always like that?" He inquired, watching as the German looked up at him. Blue eyes bore into his own green for a moment, then the assassin smiled, nodding his head. "Why?"  
  
He seemed to think that question over for a moment, pulling a book out of the box before him. "Ran is..." There was a pause as he tired to figure out how to put in words, why his friend and fellow assassin was the way he was. "He's just intimately challenged." The brunette gave him an odd look. "He doesn't get along with people because people don't try to get to know him, they find Ran standoffish and rude."  
  
"I wonder why." He whispered, seeing the German look over at him. "Well, he does seem like he could care less about other people. Though that thing with the Hidaka boy last night, that was kinda odd." He saw the man frown, obviously agreeing with what he had said. "So he doesn't like people."  
  
"It's not even like that." Callan whispered, continuing to look through the box before him. "Ran is a highly sensitive Empath, if he touches someone who isn't shielded, all their emotions overwhelm him and his own. Because of this he doesn't like to be touched, it makes him shy away and sometimes even pull away from people for no reason, well in their eyes." He paused, not knowing how else to explain it.  
  
Yohji nodded, for a moment he had forgotten about the quiet redhead's gift. It made sense, not wanting people to touch or get close. He supposed being that way would make a person seem cold in others' eyes who didn't know of the man's odd talent. "So people believe he's withdrawn or a snob, I could see that." The assassin looked up at Yohji, smiling slightly. "So why is Ran the way he is with you?"  
  
"I'm shielded, he can't feel anything from me unless I let him. It is part of being a telepath, unless I want to hear what everyone is thinking I have to shield, blocking out the voices." There was a pause for a moment; then he glanced over at Yohji. "You seem really interested in Ran and I, why is that?"  
  
Shrugging, he looked towards one of the windows. "Just trying to understand why my teammates work the way they work." He answered. "We have to live together, don't we?" Callan just looked at him for a moment, then nodded. "So how long have you and Ran been together?"  
  
"A long time." He answered, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. "Let's see, he was nine when he was taken from his family and now he's twenty-one." There was a momentary pause. "So it would be twelve years now, he's become...a brother to me." Those words made Yohji smile; it wasn't often that assassins got that close. It was even more rare that they stayed together for such a long period of time. "I suppose I annoy him sometimes, but I can't help it. It's the way I am, I think he's used to it by now."  
  
There was silence for a few moments as Callan began to look through the box in front of him once again. A moment later Yohji sat forward, pulling out his pack of cigarettes. "Can I ask one more question?" He saw Callan nod, pulling out one of the cigarettes, he popped it in his mouth. "A moment ago when I mentioned that thing with Hidaka, you seemed kinda...I don't know." He looked up at Yohji, arching a brow. "You seemed upset about it."  
  
Shaking his head, the German looked at the brunette for a moment longer before answering. "Not upset...it was odd. Ran once told me that the overflow of emotions...it's hard for him to know his own from the storm around him. The way he acted around boy wasn't like him; I didn't know what to think. Ran doesn't like people he doesn't know, but with Ken he almost acted..."  
  
"Possessive?" Yohji whispered.  
  
There was silence for a moment, as the two men just looked at one another. There was an emotion in the bright blue eyes that Yohji couldn't place. Suddenly the fire-haired assassin stood, lifting a box into his arms. "He acted different." The brunette was about to speak when Ran walked into the room, glancing over at the two. "This box is yours, you want me to take it up for you?"  
  
"It's fine, I'll take it." Callan smiled, handing it over to the man. "Thank you, Callan."  
  
"Of course."  
  
*  
  
-AN UNLIKELY INFORMANT-  
  
Ken was pulled out of his thoughts as the kitchen door opened, jade green eyes meeting his own deep brown. For a moment neither person said a word, then Ken stood, a frown marring his tanned features. "Should I say that it's nice to see you?" He asked, a slight sarcasm under toning the words he spoke. Both knew that they didn't have to pretend, false words weren't needed between them. His hatred for her was well known among the Kritiker organization, among other things.  
  
Hanae stood there for a moment longer, unsure of how to respond to that sentiment. "I suppose that would be your decision." She finally answered, clasping her hands before her. "I would then respond, likewise. I am happy to see you Ken, though I am sure you wouldn't have been here if you knew I was coming." He may have hated her, and yes, their past had been less than friendly. But Hanae did care about him, after all hadn't she been the one who had found the Dream Seer.   
  
"No, I would have."   
  
Arching a brow, she reached back to close the door behind her. "Really, and why is that?"  
  
Chocolate eyes closed as he breathed out. "I have a responsibility now, Hanae. What happened between us can't be changed, I may hate you but I can put up with you for a few hours." Opening his eyes once again, he caught the look that had passed over her features, once again being hidden. "What?"   
  
"Hanae!" Looking away from Ken, she smiled as the energetic young blond ran into the kitchen. "I am so happy to see you, did you bring our informant? Is Persia still happy with the group I have formed? What is happening back at headquarters?"  
  
"Omi," She laughed, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "…calm down, okay? Everything is fine back at headquarters and you know Persia is proud of you. As to the informant, well that is what I am here to speak to all of you about."  
  
"I'll go get the others, why don't you go down into the mission room." Hanae made her way across the kitchen as Omi ran for the living room. "Ken, can you go tell Yohji she's here, he's out back!"  
  
He nodded in response, glancing back at the redhead. 'I don't have a good feeling about this…something is happening. Everything is…moving out of place.' Sighing at his own thoughts, Ken walked out of the room.  
  
Five minutes later everyone had been ushered into the mission room, Hanae standing at the head of the room. She observed the six assassins for a moment, seeing that they might not have been best friends, but they didn't seem to have a problem with one another. The only one who seemed to have a problem with anyone was Ken, and she knew that annoyance wasn't directed at his teammates. 'The past is the past, didn't you once say that yourself Kenji? So why do you hold onto the past as if it's the only thing that you have left?' Pushing away from the wall, she took a few steps towards the newest assassin team in Kritiker. "Good morning boys, some of you may know me…then again you may not. My name is Hanae and I am Persia's personal secretary."  
  
"I think we all know who you are, Beautiful." Yohji drawled, pulling the unlit cigarette out of his mouth. "The question I think we all have is where is our informant, the kid said you were bringing them over?"  
  
"Yohji!" Omi barked, doing the best he could to glare at the man. "I am your leader, could you please not call me kid?"  
  
"Sure, kid." The blond sighed, smacking his hand against his forehead, Yohji could only smile.  
  
Hanae watched these antics with interest. Those two, she knew would become friends…they already cared about one another. Yohji, himself, had told her he had liked the young assassin right off. To him, Omi was like the little brother he had never gotten the chance to have. 'Omi needed that, someone who is going to care about him.' Breathing out, the redhead looked back towards Yohji. "Anyway, back to the informant. Well I am sorry to inform all of you, there has been a change is plans. The informant that should have been here today will not be coming."  
  
"Why?"   
  
Turning to look at Omi, she smiled. "Because Persia has chosen me to become your informant." For a moment there was silence, then laughter filled the small room, courtesy of one Yohji Kudoh. "I don't see anything funny about what I just said Mr. Kudoh."  
  
"Sorry, it's just…you as our informant?" One red brow arched in question to that remark. "We all know that you are Persia's right hand, well woman. Why would he make you an informant for our assassin team?"  
  
She understood what the man was trying to say, he was wondering why Persia would risk her. An informant's job wasn't only running information, but protecting the team they maintained with their life as well. "He has high hopes for this group." She finally said. "Persia wants you to have the best, I happen to be the best." Hanae glanced over the assassins, their reactions ranging from interest to indifference. Then there was Ken, she knew he would not be happy with this outcome. "Mr. Hidaka?"  
  
He looked up, dark eyes fixed on hers, and the hated he felt for her was plain. "Why?" He whispered, pushing himself up from the couch. "Why now? Why all of this…and me?" He knew Hanae would understand those words, they had been spoken before many times. Nothing ever changed, he knew her answer wouldn't either.  
  
A sigh escaped her as she took a step forward, then brunette quickly held up a hand and she stopped. "We, well I…"  
  
"It's always the same." He said, one hand raising to press against his forehead. "Nothing ever changes, that is why I am here." Growling, he looked up at her. "All of this shit is never-ending, the only thing I can trust is it all begins and ends with you."  
  
"Ken, you think all of this is just a game?" She snapped, receiving another glare from the brunette. She knew the other boys wouldn't understand, but then again this had nothing to do with them. This had to do with him, her and a hatred that just wouldn't find its rest. "I was placed here, just as you were. I'm not here for any other reason, no matter what you may believe!"  
  
"Isn't that just so fucking convenient!" He shouted, turning to walk towards the stairs. "This is just great, wonderful! Everything is always about…gah, if this is all any of this shit's about, you can tell Persia I'm out."  
  
"You don't have that choice, Ken!" She responded, his back turned to her. "This is it, the only chance you have left. If you go now, if you leave like this…there is no coming back again! With Kritiker, this is it and after this I can assure you there is nothing. Is that really what you want?"  
  
Aya looked from the brunette to the woman standing by the TV. 'Nothing? Why would Kritiker risk losing someone with his power?'  
  
He paused halfway up the stairs upon hearing those words, hanging his head. "So I don't have a choice in this matter. I'm stuck here, like you, and this is what it comes down to?" The redhead never responded to those words. "Do you think Brad would have agreed to this, let me come if…" He paused, eyes wide, as his breath came rapidly and the world began to blur. 'No, not now…stop…please don't! Stop this now!' Dizziness overtook him as everything went black.  
  
"Ken!" Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as the young assassin cried out then collapsed, tumbling back down the stairs. "Don't touch him!" She snapped, falling down beside the brunette. "Ken? Kenji, answer me please?"   
  
"Hanae, is he okay?"  
  
She shook her head, looking up at the blond. "I don't know." It was only a whisper. "His breathing is shallow, I know this sometimes happens…I didn't know the effect of the dreams had gotten this bad." Thinking for a moment, green eyes met bright blue. "Omi, please get something to put under his head." He nodded, walking away, a moment later the redhead jumped when she felt someone touch her shoulder.  
  
Yohji frowned pulling his hand back. "Is there anything we can do?"  
  
Think for a moment, Hanae smiled. "Yes Yohji, actually there is."  
  
*  
  
-TWIN SIBERIANS-  
  
'I figured,' He thought, glancing around at the void that surrounded him. '…that the world stopped and started with a single breath. That the sun rose in the sky by pure will of the believer and the night came for those who would hide away.' Dark eyes met his own, and like him, accepted this for what it was. Nothing.   
  
"Something always comes from nothing." The man whispered, one hand reaching up into the void to pull down a singular scarlet ribbon. The man across from him closed his eyes, his hands sliding into his pockets. "Then the world keeps turning and you realize, nothing is made of something. Humans take things for granted, they see things in black and white. You, you are different because you see everything in grays…neither loving or betraying any one person."  
  
"It's hard to trust, when you trust, you give your life to someone. Lives are so fragile, and everything falls apart…I can't risk that happening to me." He muttered, eyes falling on the red ribbon the man across from him now held. "Red, what does it represent?"  
  
The man looked at the ribbon in his hand. "I suppose it depends on the circumstances." He replied, his hand tightening around it for a moment before letting it loose. "You would know better than me, you are the one who dreams all these weird things."   
  
Ken arched a brow, a slight laugh leaving his lips at that comment. "You would be the first thing I see in this messed up place." He replied. "Do you enjoy showing up and confusing me? Because it seems that's all you ever do." When the dark haired man didn't respond, Ken shrugged. "Well I am guessing that I am in vision and not another person's dream."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You're being so informative." He whispered, looking over his counterpart. "You know I don't dress like that."  
  
"Really?" He responded, glancing down at the black suit. "Well, seeing that I am you, well, your subconscious…I am a reflection of your inner self." The Dream Ken smiled back at Ken, shrugging. "So maybe I should be asking why I am dressed like this?" Ken ignored that remark. "Fine, well did you ever figure out who it was that pulled you from that last dream?"  
  
Ken shook his head. "I didn't…let's get back to the important things, shall we? What is this place and why was I dragged here?"  
  
"There is something that you need to see." His dream self replied. "It is important."   
  
"Important?" He asked. "Like the last dream, where two dreams collided and a mirror exploded in my face?" Dream Ken could only grin at that remark. "Should have figured you would have though that was funny. Okay, so what is it that is so important that you had to pull me in here?"  
  
His dream self pointed behind him, causing Ken to turn around. "They are coming, falling from the void to saturate the ground with their darkness. I don't know why…nor can I tell you who they will be. It's a dangerous time that is coming, where people will fall." Dark eyes roamed over the void, watching as scarlet strands fell from the darkness, covering the ground with an eerie likeness to blood.   
  
'Too much confusion…why do I feel like this?'  
  
"That voice." He whispered, looking towards his dream self. "I know that voice, but…why can't I place it?"  
  
"Someone is connected, they invade the dreams, bringing their mind's voice into this world."  
  
Ken looked back towards his twin, arching a brow. "But I never see him?" His other self nodded, looking up into the darkness. "Do you know who it is?"   
  
The Dream Ken shook his head, frowning. "How would I know! I am you, remember?"  
  
"You are no help at all." He growled, walking towards the maze of scarlet streamers. "Hello? Who is there? Can you hear me, please answer me!"  
  
"Don't!" He paused, looking back at his dream self. "Where you go I can't follow…if you go any deeper they will consume you!"  
  
'Why is there so much pain?'  
  
Ken looked away from his twin, into the darkness and the voice that was calling to him from within it. "I'm sorry." He whispered, curiosity winning over the concern his dream self was showing. "I know that voice, I need to follow it…to find out why they are in pain."  
  
The Dream Ken could only shake his head. "If you do this, if you choose to go into that place…" He paused, taking a step back from Ken. "I will not be held responsible for what you see."  
  
"What?" He asked, looking back at the man, but he was no where to be seen. "So I have made my choice, to continue on without you." Breathing out, he went to step forward, when something grabbed his legs. Dark eyes looked down, seeing himself being pulled into the void below him. "No! Stop this!" He frantically looked around for his dream self, hoping he would at least come and try to help. "Where are you! Please, stop this…come back!" But he never did, and Ken could only close his eyes as his body disappeared into the void.  
  
'Will I ever understand what all this pain is about?'  
  
The soft weeping of another brought Ken back into consciousness. 'That was the oddest dream, nothing even happened…but all the blood red ribbons?' Sighing, rich brown eyes opened, only to be greeted by a bright white room. "What the…" Only then did he realize that hewas still dreaming and that somewhere, someone was still crying. "Hello?" He yelled, his voice echoing though the room. "My name is Ken, I-I was pulled here and I'm not sure why."  
  
The weeping was silenced, but no one ever answered him. Turning, he saw a bed on the opposite side of the room. The same scarlet ribbons hung from the roof, but when he looked up from where they emerged, he saw the ceiling was dark red, like blood had stained it. The bed itself was pure white and on that bed sat a man, his skin as white as the sheets that surrounded him. The ribbons wrapped around his pale body, circling his neck, chest, and wrists like some grotesque bondage game gone wrong. None of this bothered him, he had seen worse before in other dreams. What bothered him was the person who sat upon that bed, crimson tears staining his cheeks, his lips stained scarlet red.   
  
"Ran?"  
  
Violet eyes settled on the tanned figure on the opposite side of the room, the pain in his eyes apparent as another bloodstained tear ran down his cheek. "There is such pain, I can't focus and it's drowning me...pulling me under." The redhead looked down at his bound wrists, then back up at Ken. "Why is this happening, what did I do to deserve all of this?"  
  
Ken shook his head, walking over to the frightened man. "I don't know...but you are the voice? I mean, are you the one I hear in my dreams but I never see?" Ran could only shake his head, unsure of what he meant. "Okay, look we will talk about his later. I need to get you out of here, I'm sorry this is happening!" He growled, trying to untie his writs from one another but the ribbons held tight. "Damn it!"  
  
"You can't remove the scars of the future, nor can you change the past." He whispered, dark eyes looking up to meet his. There was a pause, a singular moment where Ken understood everything, but it was too soon gone. "Why didn't you save me?" Ran whispered, leaning forward to rest his head against the man's chest. "Why did you leave me alone?"  
  
"I didn't."  
  
The man in his arms let out a slight laugh. "You never could save me."  
  
"What was I supposed to save you from?"  
  
The question seemed to catch the man off guard. "I...don't know."  
  
"I know you don't." He responded, kissing the man's forehead. "Come on Ran, just trust me and I promise we will find a way out of this dream." Ken could see the hesitation in his eyes, then nodded. "I promise I'll protect you in here."   
  
"How?" He whispered. "You can't protect anyone."  
  
*  
  
kami: ^___^ Another wonderful chapter from Isa-chan!  
  
Schu: Yes, because *I* was in it!   
  
Ken: But what about me? I was in it too!   
  
Ran: Stop this whining. I was a major part of this chapter, therefore making it wonderful.   
  
Yohji: Meeee!   
  
Omi: *jumps up and down*  
  
kami: @.@ STOOOP!   
  
Guys: *quiet down and looks at her*  
  
kami: ^^;; What?   
  
Guys: ...  
  
kami: It's wonderful because Isa-chan is really working hard on this story and it shows! So everyone should leave [nice, constructive] reviews! *mutters* Besides, we all know because I'm here, this is really great! ^__^  
  
Guys: *glare*  
  
kami: *runs away* REVIEEEW!!! 


	5. Need

Disclaimer: Not mine!  
  
*  
  
Isa: Sorry it took so long for this, blame it on my muse.  
  
Schu: O_o Me?  
  
Isa: Yes.  
  
Schu: WHY?  
  
Isa: Cuz I'm cute and all neko and you are... Schu.  
  
Schu: *sniffles*  
  
Isa: ... ok it's my fault.  
  
Schu: FWEE! *purrrs* Please Review!  
-REALITY-  
  
Hanae couldn't believe all of this was happening again, and this time it didn't even take four people dying to cause it. She knew that there were times that Ken couldn't control his gift, but she had turned a blind eye to how bad it had really become. When Brad had told her that he wasn't ready, she had simply thought he was just being protective of the man; now Hanae saw he had been right. Ken wasn't ready for this world, and might never be ready. Hanae was just leading him down the same path she had for years before. 'That was when he had stopped trusting me, when he had turned all of his anger against me. He deserted me when I caused…' The opening of a door made the redhead look up, frowning as the one person she could have gone without seeing, entered the room. "How is he?" The informant asked, trying to keep the distain from her voice. Here was the other reason for Ken's hatred towards her.  
  
The man paused for a moment, looking her over, then reached up to remove his glasses. "You never were one to take advice, were you Hanae?" He answered, arching a brow. "What part of the report that I gave you years ago concerning that boy did you not understand?" Everyone in the room looked up at those words, confusion mostly shown in their gaze. "It said specifically, he was not to be put on an active team! I said to send him away, give up on him. Kenji's gift is too erratic, too unstable. How do you expect this boy to do missions when he is constantly passing out from visions?"   
  
"He has dreams." She said simply. "It isn't erratic, it comes as it is meant too, like Bradley's gift."  
  
"Bradley isn't on any teams either, is he?" He whispered, glaring at the woman. "I refuse to stand here and let you destroy this boy's life, because you feel he can perform a job that is beyond his power." Hanae said nothing in response to those words. "Simple fact is this, that boy is no use to an active team."  
  
"Stop calling him 'boy'!" She snapped, glaring at the doctor before her. "You know absolutely nothing about Kenji!" The redhead then said. "All you want is to lock him away in one of your white rooms. Do tests on him so you can dissect his gift… like he's some kind of experiment! I am not the bad person in this, in his life. I am trying to give him a place in this world, not lock him away like some… freak!" Breathing out, Hanae lifted a hand to her forehead, rubbing the dull throbbing that was beginning to form there. "Kenji is gifted with something that we don't and may never understand. Keeping him isolated from this world is not going to change him, or that blasted talent."   
  
"Hold on a minute here." Callan voiced, standing from the seat he had been occupying for the last hour. "We aren't here to lock anyone up, not now, not ever. Our teammate passed out and hit his head, we just want to make sure he is okay so all of us can take him home."  
  
"I will not allow him to leave this hospital without Persia's express permission." The doctor answered, looking from the informant to the German behind her. "I am very sorry, but I know this boy and I will not risk his life by releasing him. Now if you excuse me," he said, looking back to Hanae. "I have better things to do than sit here and argue with you." Turning, he walked out of the room, closing the door.  
  
Yohji couldn't help but glare at the man's back as he left, breathing out the moment the door closed. "Who in hell was that asshole?"  
  
"That 'asshole' was Dr. Brayer." She responded, looking back at the boys in the room. "He is from the American Kritiker, if I had only known he was here right now. Damn it, I never would have brought Kenji in here if I had realized!"  
  
"Why?" Omi asked, looking up at Hanae.  
  
The redheaded informant looked at Omi for a moment, and then sighed. "Kenji has always interested him, and he was the doctor that saw to his care while he was…" Pausing, jade eyes fell closed. "He took care of Kenji when he was in Kritiker's mental ward. Kenji hates him, almost as much as he hates me."  
  
"Why does Ken hate you?" Nagi asked. "Why do you keep calling him Kenji?"  
  
She looked towards the youngest member of Weiss and frowned. "I call him Kenji, because it is his full name; but he prefers Ken. As to why he hates me," Hanae said, shrugging. "it is because I was the one who put him in that mental ward, and that doctors care. Now if you will excuse me, it seems I need to rescue your teammate, therefore I need to contact Persia." Walking for the door, her hand fell on the knob as she paused. "Don't worry, he will be going home with you tonight." With that, Hanae walked out of the room.  
  
Omi couldn't help but sigh as he leaned back in his chair. "Well that explains some of what's going on. Ken hates her because he blames her for… what?"  
  
"Being locked up?" Callan answered, looking at the blond. "Hell, I would hate her too if I had been locked up with Dr. Asshole there."  
  
Yohji couldn't help but smirk at that comment. "Too true, what the hell is up with that doctor?"  
  
"Forget the doctor, what's up with Hanae and Ken?" Callan responded. "I think their hatred goes deeper that her locking him up." When the other gave him a look he just smiled. "What? I am a telepath you know?" Nagi rolled his eyes while Omi simply smiled at the German.  
  
"I have a better question for all of you." Nagi then whispered, dark eyes looking towards the door. "What is up with Ran and Ken?"  
  
"What?" The German growled, his protectiveness for the younger redhead kicking in. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing," he answered. "except the fact that Ran left while Hanae and the doctor were bickering over Ken's stay here. I guessed that he was going to find our lost member." There was a pause. "Unless he knows someone else here?"  
  
Callan couldn't help but frown, why hadn't he noticed the man leaving? "Maybe it was his gift, sometimes it can bother him."  
  
"That may be, though it is odd he decided to go right after the doctor said that he wouldn't release Ken."  
  
The four stood in silence, thinking over that newest bit of information. Suddenly Yohji looked up, walking for the door that led to the hallway. "Fuck all this shit!" He snapped, pulling open the door. "Let's go find Ken and get him the hell out of here." The other three nodded in agreement, following the brunette out of the waiting room and into the halls of the hospital to track down their missing member.  
  
*  
  
-ACTING OUT-  
  
Ran knew he shouldn't have walked out on the others like that, but his need to find Ken overrode his common sense in this matter. It was odd, seeing that this was totally unlike the scarlet haired assassin. He was never this irrational, nor was he this forthright. Being with Callan all these years had taught him one thing, he wasn't a leader, he was a follower. A follower who had learned to live by sense and reason, logic, and strategy. Callan was the hotheaded one, he was the one who always rushed into situations without thinking of the consequences that may come from his decision.   
  
But none of that really mattered at the moment, all that mattered was that he find Ken. Ran didn't know why he felt such a pull towards the younger man, but it was there. Reaching up to rub his forehead, Ran realized that the pain he had felt was going away. Moments before the redhead had felt like he would pass out due to the rush of pain that had hit him, now it was slowly seeping away of its own accord. 'Ken has passed out twice since I have met him, the both times that he collapsed I got a headache. Not only that, but I could feel what he was feeling, I knew his pain as if it was my own. Ken was afraid, he was very, very afraid…' A warmth falling to rest on his shoulder startled the redhead, a rush of confusion, concern and interest rushed though him as he pulled from the hold and the emotions that accompanied it.  
  
"Sir?" Violet looked up, meeting the cheerful green eyes of a blond haired nurse. "Are you okay? You were walking like you were in a daze, are you lost?"   
  
Blinking, Ran took another step back from the strange woman before him and hoped she wouldn't try touching him again. He knew it made him look like a bastard, but others' emotions were the last thing he wanted to deal with at the moment. Not when his own emotions were still so clouded from Ken's mental touch. "I," he swallowed, looking away from the woman. "I'm fine, it is my… friend. He was hurt and they brought him up here, I think I am lost."  
  
Smiling, she offered her hand to him, seeing him shake it off. "Well, follow me then, I am sure we can help you find your lost friend." With that the young woman turned, making her way down the hall. A quick glance in the opposite direction, and Ran was following the woman to where she lead.  
  
"What was your friend's name" She asked, making her way towards a desk that occupied most of the area before them.  
  
"Ken, Hidaka Ken." He whispered, coming to stand beside her and the counter. "It was roughly forty minutes to an hour ago, they said he had been moved to this floor.. I believe."  
  
She nodded, leaning over the counter, smiling down at an older dark-haired woman.. "Ana, could you see if we have a Hidaka Ken on this floor? The man has lost his way, I told him we could help."  
  
The woman that the blond had called Ana looked down at the book before her, nodding a moment later. "Actually sir, you want to go up one floor. If you take the elevator across the hall, you will want to take a left and go down to room 438." Arching a brow, she looked over at the scarlet haired man. "It's the mental ward, low security… I wonder why they sent him there, though the hospital is a bit full right now."  
  
"It might have been the only thing open!" Ran nodded to the blond then thanked both for their help and made his way over to the elevators. "Odd man."   
  
Ana nodded. "He is, but very cute!" The two girls looked at one another, blushing slightly; going back to work.  
  
Ran sighed, looking at the walls around him. He hated enclosed spaces. 'Not that it matters, it's just a fucking elevator.' Stepping out of said elevator, he turned down the hall looking for the number the nurse had told him. 'I don't understand what Kritiker is doing. Why send Ken to the mental ward? It can't be because the hospital is full, but he's not crazy either.' Reaching the correct door, the redhead rested his hand against the smooth wood. 'If they think he is crazy, obviously they don't work with the gifted very often. Ken isn't insane, he is talented, uniquely talented.' Pushing open the door, he sighed in relief when he saw the object of his uncommon actions lying on the bed. "Ken?" He whispered, wondering if the man was even awake.  
  
Dark hair fell across tanned features as the younger assassin turned to look at the pale figure in the doorway. Chocolate eyes tried to focus, still red rimmed and sore from the crying he had done, tears that only were shed due to his own demise. "Ran?" He croaked, throat dry from earlier; from begging that damned man to let him go. He hadn't wanted to come here, not to that man and he knew that Hanae was the cause of this once again.   
  
Ran could only nod, making his way over to the brunette's bedside. " I am here now, Ken." He whispered, trying to sooth the frightened dream seer with his voice alone. Truth be told, he wanted to touch the man, but was afraid of what he would see… or what he wouldn't.  
  
"Please," he begged, pulling at unseen binds that lay below the stark white blanket. "tell them that I don't belong here. Help me Ran, I have to get out of here!" Once again the tears fell, running down tanned cheeks. "I'm not insane, but this place… that man will make me!"  
  
"Hush, calm yourself or I can't help you." Ran finally spoke, violet meeting the deep brown of the younger man's eyes. "Relax for a moment and I will release the binds, okay?" He saw Ken nod slightly as he stopped in his struggles. Pulling back the blankets, the redhead couldn't help but cringe when his eyes fell on the restraints. Anyone could see they were too tight, already breaking his skin as blood stained the hard leather. Above the binding was an IV, Ran knew it was a sedative so his teammate wouldn't continue to fight against the bindings that held him. "What are they doing to you?" He whispered, pain filling the silently spoken words. Reaching down, Ran pulled at the metal clasp, trying to release them. When it finally came loose, he couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.   
  
Ken could only watch as Ran walked over to the opposite side of the bed, releasing his other arm as well. He lay there for a moment, watching as the redhead walked back over to his right side, looking down at him. "Don't look at me like that." He then said, eyes trying to see anything but those pain-filled violet pools that only served to pull him down. "I don't want your pity."  
  
"Then why did you call me?" He asked, hands resting on the mattress. "Why did you pull me into both of your visions, calling to me?"   
  
"I…"  
  
"You did."   
  
He could only lay there, confused at the words this man spoke. 'Did I pull him into that? Was it my fault, dragging him down deeper than he had asked to go?' Before he could answer his own questions a rush of dread ran though him, encasing him in fear. "Ran!" He nearly shouted, sitting up in the bed as he grabbed the pale skin. "Please, help me get out of here! I can't stay here, not with him… not again."  
  
Though he could tell that the man was panicking, he couldn't help but feel the rush of contentment that washed over him at his touch. Reaching up, Ran cupped the man's cheek, shushing him with a finger to his lips. "Calm down now." He breathed, his fingers running down the tanned arm to pull out the IV that was still there. "I would never leave you here, you are going home with me." Ken could only nod, feeling relaxed at the man's touch. "Can you walk?"  
  
He nodded, sliding off the bed slowly, feeling Ran's arms around his waist; supporting him. "I think so, my head just really hurts." He answered.  
  
"It is to be expected." Ran responded, a slight smile pulling at his lips. Ken arched a brow in question to his sudden mood swing. "It's nothing." He answered, knowing the question before it was voiced. 'I feel nothing, no emotions pushing at my weakened barriers, no confusion. I'm no longer in pain from my gift, from the constant assault from those around me. All I feel is my own emotions and… Ken. I feel Ken.' Purring gently, Ran felt Ken relax against his body, allowing the redhead to support him. "You are heavy."   
  
Dark eyes looked up, for once filled with something other than pain, it was amusement. "If you want, I'll go on a diet when you get me home?" Those words made the redhead smirk, as thought passed through the brunette's mind, the feeling felt by the redhead beside him. 'I don't think I have ever seen anything so beautiful in my life, as he.' Ken smiled a moment later. "You are blushing." The older man was about to respond when the door to Ken's room was pushed open, taking their attention from one another.  
  
"Ran!" The anxiety that the German had felt disappeared the moment he came into view. "We were worried, what the hell are you doing?"  
  
He went to speak when a rush of confusion and panic assaulted his mind, coming from only one source. "I came for him, he is coming home now. Ken doesn't want to be here, to stay here with them. He is afraid."  
  
Callan nodded, understanding what his friend and brother was saying. "Ran, you can't just walk out of this room and expect to take him out of here without someone asking questions. Do you realize how odd you are acting right now? How much trouble you could get into for lashing out in this manner and taking him from here?"  
  
"I'm not taking him." He responded. "Ken wants to leave and I am helping him."  
  
Those words shocked the German, and he would admit readily that Ran was a good spirit. He never truly wanted to harm anyone, which was odd for someone who had been put though so much pain. But the truth was known, and Ran was not a people person; he hated people. Yet at this very moment he was helping this man and was acting very unlike himself. "What is changing?" Callan whispered, seeing the look Ran was giving him. 'Acceptance, understanding… something is happening and it revolves around them. How can I deny him when he wants me to accept the very thing he doesn't understand.' In answer to Ran's unspoken words he did all he could do, he nodded, and in doing so had agreed.  
  
"He's scared, we need to get him out of here." Ran whispered. "We are his team, if he can't trust us to protect him, then who does he have?"  
  
The four stood there in silence, suddenly Callan felt himself pushed aside as Yohji walked past him. "Come on, we need to get him out of this place. I'll agree with you on one thing Ken, hospitals freak me out too." The younger brunette couldn't help but smile up at Yohji. "Come on Omi, Nagi… let's get our teammate out of this hell hole."   
  
That did it for Callan, shaking his head he walked up to Ran. "Okay, so how do we get him out?"  
  
*  
  
-REALITY II-  
  
Chocolate eyes opened, a wide expanse of white meeting his gaze. 'Actually it is more along the lines of an off white, not that bright white you would usually find in a hospital. That means I'm not there anymore, is this… finally reality or is this another dream? Where am I now?' He couldn't help but smile at that though, where was he indeed. 'Maybe everything has been a dream, a dream within a dream, and I am really dead… and this is hell.' Breathing out, Ken rolled his head to the side; feeling the cool breeze that came in though the window across the room. The sky was an ominous gray, threatening to pour down any moment but still, it was a beautiful sight. Well, it would have been a beautiful sight if the throbbing in his head hadn't of started back up again. "Wonderful…"   
  
"I see you finally decided to wake up, sleeping beauty." The younger brunette turned his head slowly, glancing over at the man who stood in his doorway. Yohji smiled back, an unlit cigarette dangling from his lips. "I told the others I would come check on you, though one of your more devoted watchers just left the room." Pushing away from the doorframe, the lanky brunette carried over a small tray to him, setting it on the empty bedside table. "Omi," he then said, looking back down at Ken. "you know the blond kid, right?" He could only nod. "Good, well he told me to bring that up. Some kinda tea he brewed, said it would help with the headache that you might have." He said, picking up a bottle that was on the tray as well. "Can you believe that the kid wanted to send you up some soup too? I told him, look he hit his head, he isn't sick. I think that Omi believes that soup is some cure all, strange kid. What kind of kid becomes a leader of an assassin group at seventeen…"  
  
Ken wanted to smack the man standing beside him badly. Yohji's insistent chatter about pointless things was only making his head hurt more. Sighing, he lifted his hand to touch the back of his head. "What happened?"  
  
"You don't remember?" Yohji saw the younger assassin look up at him, obviously not wanting to answer such a ridiculous question. "You got pissed off, snapped at Hanae and then went storming off up the stairs. About half way up something hit you and you fell." He answered, handing the bottle to Ken. "We were worried about you, but Hanae said you should be okay. Omi was pissed, he felt that she should have taken you to the hospital."  
  
"I didn't go to the hospital." He whispered, eyes closing as he handed the bottle back to Yohji, the medicine inside untouched.  
  
"Nope, Hanae said not to." There was a pause. "You really don't like the woman, do you? Can I ask why?" After a few moment of silence, he figured he wasn't going to get an answer to that question. Shrugging, he sat the bottle down beside the tea. "Well I don't think we have properly introduced ourselves, my name is Yohji Kudoh. From the look of it, I'm the oldest on this team of oddities."  
  
Dark eyes finally met the bright emerald green of the chatterbox beside him. "Hidaka Ken."  
  
"Yep, I know who you are." He answered, eyes landing on the tray. "You really should take that aspirin, it would probably be a lifesaver for your head." He saw the younger man shook his head slightly, sitting up on the bed. "Look, if you're trying to be all tough so we won't baby you; I promise I won't tell the others."  
  
"It has nothing to do with that." Ken responded, feeling the lump with his fingers. It really wasn't as bad as he had expected it to be. "I am allergic to aspirin, it makes me sick."  
  
"Oh, well that is a good reason." Yohji picked up the bottle, shrugging his shoulders. "Sorry, if you want I can bring up something else?"  
  
"No."  
  
Nodding, he made his way back to the door. "Well dinner should be ready soon. If you feel up to it, maybe you should come down and eat something. I am sure that you are getting hungry by now." With that said, the lanky brunette walked out the door, pulling it closed behind him.  
  
Ken could on sit there, wondering how such a loud mouth had ever become an assassin. 'Doesn't that man know how to shut up?' Once again he rubbed the back of his head, then sighed, his eyes once again straying to the window. 'So it was a dream… the hospital and Ran? Why am I dreaming of that man, I barely know him, yet I feel as if I do. Or maybe this is the dream and I passed out again at the hospital?' It was too much for him to think over at the moment, what were dreams and what wasn't. 'But Yohji had said someone had been watching me? I should have asked him if it was Ran. Wouldn't that be perfect, then Ran would have been in both of these dreams… realities… Whatever these damn things are.' He sighed, rubbing his eyes. All he needed now was for that damned redhead to show up and he would know he had problems.  
  
"Ken?" The brunette looked up, breathing out when he was the very man he had just been thinking of. "Are you feeling any better?" He whispered, pushing the door open a bit more. "Yohji told me that you had woken, I thought I would come up." Ran could only sigh when the man still said nothing. "I-I'm sorry that I disturbed you, I'll go now."  
  
"Please don't." The redhead paused, amethyst eyes looking back towards the tanned assassin. "I'm sorry, I just get grouchy after... well you know." Ran nodded, obviously accepting that excuse, a moment later he had come in the room. "Yohji said that someone had been watching me, was that you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Ken couldn't help but smile up at him. "Thank you."  
  
Once again the silent redhead nodded, making his way over to the brunette. Ken blinked when the man held out a bottle towards him, that being the last thing he had expected. "It doesn't have aspirin in it, I know that you are allergic." That made Ken look back up. "Omi told me, he saw that Yohji had taken the wrong bottle. I am sure that it was in your file, it seems the kid has a very good memory."  
  
Taking the bottle from Ran, he nodded. "Thank you once again, tell Omi as well." Pouring out a few of the pills, Ken picked up the lukewarm tea and took the medicine. "I'll come down to eat in a few moments, I am guessing that is the next thing you were going to tell me?"  
  
"It was." The Empath arched a brow. "How did you…"  
  
Standing up from the bed, he sat the bottle back down along with the tea. "You seem to be," He said, pausing for a moment. "Not really a mother hen type. Someone who worries, I guess that is the best way to put it." Looking back up at the redhead, he smiled. "I need someone who is willing to take care of me." Ken then said, a slight blush crossing the pale skin of his companion.  
  
The two stayed silent for a few moments, both staring out the window as it gently began to rain. "Ken?" Ran said, taking another step towards the brunette. "Might I ask one more question?"  
  
"Sure?"  
  
"I understand the head injury, but not the wrists." That made him blink, confused by the man's odd comment till he looked down. Stark white bandages clashed against tanned skin, here and there the scarlet staining of blood tinted them as well. "I noticed them as Callan carried you up here to your room. They look fresh, as if you were fighting against someone, or something." There was a pause, as Ken looked back up at the Empath. "What happened? I don't remember seeing your wrists damaged when you came down."  
  
'Not only is he an Empath, he's a silent observer. So much like the voice in my head, the man in my dreams. He was there, I know he was… and now he is everywhere. But why?' He thought, dark eyes falling back on the bandages. 'This is impossible… are dreams once again colliding? Am I truly in hell, am I dead?'  
  
"Ken?" The voice held concern, desperate for the younger dream seer to say that it was just a coincidence.  
  
He couldn't help the fear that ran though him as his body trembled. "I was bound," the dream seer finally said, much to Ran's relief. "In my dreams they had bounded me. I was fighting against them, and my wrists…" All he could do was close his eyes, try to figure out what was happening to him. 'Is this a dream, is the other dream my reality? Gods, someone please tell me what is happening to me!'  
  
Confusion, fear, and a need for anything that was solid. These emotions rushed over the redhead like a wave, drowning him. 'He's so confused, but when I worked on him… and earlier. He gives me such peace, how can he, by himself, be in so much turmoil?' Breathing out, Ran stepped up to the man as he reached out to touch his arm. "Ken, it was only a dream."  
  
"Was it?"  
  
*  
  
kami: EEEE! EEEEEE! FWEEEE!   
  
Schu: O_o What now?  
  
Ran: What can she possibly be so excited over?   
  
Ken: Well… if you read over there-  
  
kami: YAAAY! Ran saved Kenken! And now Kenken is safe in friends' company, albeit a bit confused. Poor thing!   
  
Ken: Yes, poor me… *looks at Ran*  
  
Ran: *returns look* Yes, let me make it better…  
  
*the two run away*  
  
Schu: Is that all you ever think about?  
  
kami: Yes.   
  
Schu: …I actually believe you.   
  
kami: Leave nice reviews for Isa-chan please!! 


End file.
